deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohru Adachi VS Goro Akechi (Persona 4 VS Persona 5)
Tohru Adachi VS Goro Akechi is a possible Death Battle, featuring Tohru Adachi, one of the main antagonists of the JRPG Persona 5 and Goro Akechi, a main character from the former's sequel, Persona 5. Description It's a duel between two characters with an unexpected sociapathic streak! Which of these two-faced detectives will reign supreme?! Interlude In television shows, video games and movies, in order to keep a story entertaining enough for people to enjoy and on their toes. But sometimes, you need to throw them a curveball, like a plot twist involving the identity of the story's big bad! In this case, the detective who's investigating a murder case IS ACTUALLY THE KILLER HIMSELF! Like Tohru Adachi, the Egocentrical Police Dick from Yasoinaba... ...and Goro Akechi, the Second Coming of the Detective Prince! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And its our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to found out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. Analysis ''Tohru Adachi'' There are two kinds of people in this world. The people who survive through hard work, sheer dedication and the will to see things through. And the people who are innately lucky enough to have the talent and skills they need to get by in life. This was the philosophy Tohru Adachi had come to adopt after having been passed through several chances at a better life before a mistake sent him to the countryside town of Inaba. In other words, the police dumped his ass in the middle of nowhere. While there, he made friends with grizzly by-the-books cop Dojima and his kid daughter Nanako. *cue picture of Nanako Dojima, in her first meeting with Yu Narukami* Aw, what a cute little kid. Ah, I wish all brats could be like her. Though he was disappointed by his life, Adachi quickly became accustomed to life in Inaba. It actually seemed like he found a place he could belong...until one fateful night, when his TV was turned off during midnight on a rainy night, when he witnessed the Midnight Channel: an urban legend in Inaba that speaks of how a television, if turned off, will turnself on at midnight on a rainy night. Supposedly, the image it shows you is that of your soulmate. And according to the Midnight Channel, Adachi was meant to get lucky with an announcer chick! *cue Adachi's ill-fated meeting with Mayumi Yamano* Spoiler alert: he accidentally killed her. As it turned out, Adachi had been "chosen" by a supernatural entity, who wanted to see if humanity yearned to either seek out the truth, no matter how painful it may be, or live in a blissful lie. It even granted him the power of "Persona." You remember Jotaro Kujo? The guy who's ripped all to hell thanks to the family genes and whatnot and has a supernatural power that's more or less his fighting spirit? Think of a Persona like that, except like your inner self given a physical body. And whoo boy, is Adachi's a beaut to look at! As it turned out, there existed another world inside the TV. However, this world was far from welcoming. Yep! Turns out there are monsters that'll kill you if you stay in there long enough, and they usually aren't too happy to see you. Oh, and if you happen to be there when it gets foggy in the real world, they act like they're on their periods and go apeshit on your ass. Hell, anyone who ends up there usually ends up confronting their deepest, darkest selves and...hey, wait! We sure this isn't Silent Hill? To make a long story short, the TV World manifests a dark counterpart to anyone who does not have access to a Persona: their negative traits all rolled into a single package. The oppositve of a Persona: a Shadow. Shadows usually try to force their target to deny the Shadows' existence. By doing so, Shadows increase in power and attempts to kill their original. And when they succeed, the poor bastards are sent back to the real world, strung up for all the world to see. man, that has got to suck. After Yamano's death, Adachi had killed again. This time, he had killed the girl who discovered her: Saki Konishi. Rather than try to silence her, though... Yeah, let's just say Adachi thought she was a gold digger trying to get into that announcer's boyfriend's pants, got pissed off when she slapped him, and threw her into the TV. Taro Namatame, who had been involved in an affair with Yamano, had also witnessed the Midnight Channel. As a matter of fact, he too had been "chosen," much like Adachi. Realizing that the Midnight Channel actually fortold the deaths of anyone who were on the Midnight Channel, he attempted to warn the police. Unfortunately, the guy who happened to answer the call was Adachi. And he had the brilliant idea to start a game! Since Namatame had the same powers he did, he told Namatame he could "save" anyone on the TV...by throwing them into the TV. Grade A dickery, right here. Man I love this guy. He's such a dick! As it turned out, however, there was a third individual who had been "chosen." That was Yu Narukami, Dojima's nephew who was staying in Inaba for the year. Yu and his friends, after having discovered the TV World and obtaining their own personas, decided to pursue the killer, since the police couldn't do anything, nor would they belive that anyone could be killed inside a TV in the first place. After defeating Namatame and learning the truth, they eventually confronted Adachi. But he ain't no pushover! His Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi, when compared to Yu's own Persona, is an absolute monster! It specializes in wind and electricity, and prefers to kill you by either stabbing you to death over and over again or by sending you to hell with a Mudoon! He also has access to almighty magic, since he can use Megidola, and when he needs a boost, he can use Heat Riser, which also doubles as an offensive move when in a pinch! Of course, Adachi doesn't just rely on his Persona. He's quite capable by himself as well. He carries with him a customized gun when not using his department-issued revolver. Judging by its design, we can tell Adachi prefers using a standard E.M.F. GWII Express Agent .357 Mag Revolver, or at least something similar to that. He's capable of withstanding incredible amounts of punishment, tanking attacks from three members of the Investigation Team: those being Naoto Shirogane, who specializes in Almighty, Dark and Light Skills, Chie Satonaka, who prefers using physical attacks and ice magic, and Yukiko Amagi, who uses fire attacks. He was able to withstand being hit by a giant fist that came down from the sky, being burned alive and hit point blank by a Megidolaon. And he didn't even look so much as scratched! Hell, he just walked right over them, at least until they evolved their Personas. After that, he had to rely on Magatsu-Izanagi to even the odds. It's also been shown that he's on equal ground with Yu Narukami. It's worth noting that Yu isn't just a normal Persona user, he's a Wild Card - a person who can use multiple Personas, not just one. Some of the Personas he used against Adachi were all incredibly powerful as well, and even then Adachi was able to fight him to a stand still. Unfortunately, the guy's got a massive ego. He's arrogant enough to believe he can get away with anything. And he really doesn't take it well when someone starts to criticize him, or badmouths Dojima. He's a real softie that way! After Yu defeated him, Adachi was arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment. He's also decided to play by the real world's rules and atone for his crimes. But if you ever cross him, or force him into a fight, you had better believe that he can, and will, make your life a damn miserable one! Tohru Adachi: "You act high and mighty, but lose and you're just a loser." *finishes his opponent off with his Instant Kill* "Do you understand now?" ''Goro Akechi'' Years after Adachi's arrest, in the city of Tokyo, the world was on the verge of anarchy. Government officials were forced out of office in disgrace after a psychotic breakdown, numerous individuals dying via brain death by cause of a mental shutdown. Prosecutor Sae Niijima believed that these incidents, while seemingly unconnected, were perpetuated by an unknown individual. In order to investigate this case, she needed one of the best minds Japan had to offer. And there was no one better than the Detective Prince from Inaba's unofficial "sucessor." Goro Akechi was a media sensation. A high school student, a genius, a detective, and a hell of a looker. Man looks like he could be a fashion model. However, his origins were far from stellar. To put it simply, Akechi was a bastard. Whoa! Calm down, Wiz! I know we're making this a fight to the death between two assholes, but jeez! What? No, no. I mean, he's a bastard child. His mother was impregnated by a stranger, who after learning the woman he had a fling with as pregnant, left their lives. Not long after Akechi was born, his mother committed suicide out of shame. And unfortunately, blood ties in Japan are a serious thing. Because he was born a bastard child, he was passed through foster home to foster home. The cold indifference he received from this time in childhood, however, had tempered him into a man who would seek out revenge on the man who put his mother through hell. There was Just one problem with that. Yeah, see, turns out Akechi's daddy was some big shot politician. But, as it turns out, just like the three guys from Inaba, Akechi was "chosen" by some evil god to take part in a game to see if people either wanted the world to go kaput or go through social reform. This led Goro Akechi to discovering the Metaverse. A world based solely on human cognition. Cognition? What's that? It's what your mind perceives. To use an in-universe example, volleyball olympic athlete Suguru Kamoshida thought of Shujin Academy, the school he worked at, to be like his own castle, where he was King, as the Principal covered up his crimes of physical abuse and sexual assault. In the Metaverse, Kamoshida was the owner of a "Palace," a part of the Metaverse that's so distorted by desires it manifests into its own little world. In the Metaverse, Shujin Academy was Kamoshida's castle, and the students his slaves. And it turns out whatever you do in the Metaverse affects the real world! Realizing he could get his revenge, Akechi approached his jackass of a dad, and more or less started their own version of the Iluminati, planning on taking over Japan by having Daddy Dearest take on the spot of Prime Minister. However, there was one problem. There was another person chosen by the malevolent God of Control. This was Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Excuse me? Phantom Thieves "of Hearts?!" Hahahahahahaha! Oh, god. That is, like, the lamest team name ever... The Phantom Thieves, under Joker's leadership, decided to change the world by using the Metaverse to change the hearts of corrupted individuals. Among their targets were Kamoshida himself, a plagarizing artist who abused his pupils, and even a gangster who controlled the criminal underworld of Shibuya. As it turns out, however, these last two were members of Akechi and Masayoshi Shido's little Conspiracy. When the Phantom Thieves took them out, they unintentionally put them in Akechi's sights, and was tasked to deal with them. And messing with Akechi is the last thing you want to do! Just like Joker, he can use different Personas! Matter of fact, he's got two! Robin Hood's a beefy sucker who hits like a truck and can take you down with heavy doses of light and dark magic, or if he's feeling particularly in the mood for overkill, he can just take 'em down with Megidolaon! ...you know, these guys really like to use Almighty. And for good reason, since its one of the few magic arts that can't be shot back against you. Thanks to the Metaverse's cognitive capabilities, model guns are treated like the real thing. This also somehow includes ray guns and beam swords, which Akechi favored while he workder undercover with the Phantom Thieves. He can also increase his own parameters with Heat Riser, or cripple his opponent's with Debilitate. His true power, however, lies with the Persona Loki. You mean the guy from the MCU? Thor's evil half-bro? Wrong Loki. Anyway, Loki had the unique power to force Shadows to "go past their natural limitations." This was also how he caused people to undergo psychotic breakdowns in reality, by forcing their Shadows to go berserk. Loki has a wide variety of skills under its belt, including dark-based magic attacks, fire attacks, and the ability to reflect magic and physical-based attacks. Should Akechi find himself actually cornered, he can force himself to go "psychotic," temporarily increasing his powers, but at the cost of his sanity. Akechi was dead set on getting revenge on Shido. But the Phantom Thieves just continued to get in the way, even when he tried to kill Joker. But Akechi also secretly admired Joker, as it turns out that Joker's life had also been ruined by Shido, having attempted to stop him from harrassing a woman and ended up getting arrested for his troubles. In fact, he even formed a friendship of sorts with him. After being defeated and the Phantom Thieves cornered by a group of Shadows, and even by his own cognitive self, Akechi abandoned his ideals and sacrified himself to save his own enemies. Seriously? Aw man... Why do the glorious assholes gotta die? Waste of material. Here's hoping ATLUS milks the series and brings him back for the remake! What are you talking about? A-anyway, when using Loki, Akechi's fighting prowess is fully revealed. He's not only capable of fighting on equal ground with the Phantom Thieves, it's even implied that, were it not for their numbers, the thieves wouldn't have been able to defeat Akechi in the first place. Attacks in SMT are usually exaggerated, but assuming their presentation of attack is fully legit, Joker himself is able to withstand and possibly dodge a cosmic explosion on par with the big bang. Akechi was able to not only match that, but equal that durability in spades. Perhaps even more so! At the end of the day, you're not getting your heart stolen by this guy. Oh no, you're in for a goddamn heart attack! Goro Akechi: "Now! Let's see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends! DIE~!" Interlude Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate, once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE Polls Who do you think will win? Adachi Akechi Who are you rooting for? Adachi Akechi Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles